falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashred (Guise of Chaos)
|race = Griffin |sex = Male |faction = Independent Talon Mercenary |statuscurrent = Alive |eyes = Yellow |coat = Black}} Ashred is a griffin mercenary who works independently from the various Talon companies. History Background Present Day Ashred is first encountered by Ripple in Blank, after Ripple recovers from his injuries, carrying Shade across the Hornsmith wasteland. Ashred was under contract and working for the earth pony merchant, Traffic. Ashred was sent along with Ripple to the Ministry of Peace Hub that had been overrun with Raiders. Ashred and Ripple cleared out the Raider nest, Ashred breaking his wing in the process. Ashred also reveals some information about Hate and has to get his Talons on the Pony for personal reasons. When Ripple and Ashred return to Blank, Ashred retrieves his contract from Traffic and takes Ripple aside to a nearby tavern. Ashred discusses their shared goal, they both need to get to Hate, but neither of them could reach Hate by themself's. Ashred hires himself out to Ripple, handing Ripple his contract, until such times as their mission is complete. Ashred protects Ripple from a barrage of bullets, from Sweeps miniguns and works with Ripple to kill the Paragon. Sweep is killed and Ashred accompanies Ripple to her funeral on a barren piece of ground outside Blank. The next day, Ashred and Ripple head out to Ministry of Peace Hornsmith Regional HQ. Along the way they encounter a group of slavers they mistake for Raiders and promptly wipe them out. They discover the slaves in a cellar and release them, giving them weapons scavenged from the slavers. They send the slaves off, directing them to Blank. Ripple and Ashred reach Hornsmith and the MoP Headquarters from which they recover a piece of technology "The Cube" which was shown in a memory Orb as accelerating the rate of plant growth to absurd speeds, fast enough to catch and kill a pony. The Paragon Cinder Trails arrives and creates a huge dragon, comprised of blue flames. Ashred searches for a way out whilst Ripple keeps her busy. They escape via a hatch that leads into the old sewer system, which sweeps them far away from the murderous Paragon. Ashred and Ripple eventually find themselves in the Ghoul town of Underhoof. Ashred and Ripple go on a scavenging mission with the mare Fluster. They do so, so they can pay their medical fee's for the treatment they recieved at Knife's clinic, Ashred also buys himself a sidearm, for use in close quarters, firefights. When Ashred and Ripple finally return to the surface, they are followed by Fluster. She wishes to hire them both as guards and scavenge on the surface. The trio make their way to the stadium, where Ashred has to remain behind with Fluster, whilst Ripple sneaks into the Raider settlement. He returns to Underhoof when Ripple takes longer than expected, along with Fluster and Shade whom the duo encountered on the way. The group now bolstered by Shade and Ivory whom Ripple brought from the Stadium, head to Orchard to try and ally with the Steel Rangers, against the Paragons. Ashred is particularly tense on the journey through an Ash coated forest, being unable to take flight. The group are ambushed by Timberwolves, who steal away Fluster, before Ashred and Ripple rescue her. The group arrives at Orchard where a Steel Ranger sniper manages to injure Ashred's wing. Ashred and Ripple are forced to help the Steel Rangers remove the two Paragons occupying Orchard. The duo succeed, Ashred promising the Rnager who shot him down, that he will kill him. The group return to Blank where Ashred, Ripple and Ivory aid in the towns defense after it comes under assault by the Paragons Massacre and Skyline. Ashred acting as an excellent distraction for Skyline and an effective defender of the town. Afterwards, Ripple, Ashred and their new travelling companion, Willow, leave Blank and head for Neighwere. The group recruits the ghoul Viola to act as a guide and journey through the underground tunnels where they meet The End and his ghoul followers. Ashred is forced to wait, just outside Neighwere, along with Viola as they would stand out and helps escort the rescued slaves and Whitecoats that Ripple managed to rescue. Traits Personality Ashred will frequently make jokes, both rude and tame. He enjoys poking fun at Ripple and teasing him about his relationship with Shade. Ashred is shown to be protective of the Pony merchant Traffic. He also hates the paragon leader, Hate. He has shown to be quite melanchony when speaking about his past, especially concerning his brother or his rifle. Abilities Ashred is a capable hand to hand fighter. His talons and beak give him an edge in physical combat, allowing him to scratch, bite and tear at his opponents. He is also a very skilled Sniper, capable of making deadly killing shots from a stationary position or whilst flying. His wings obviously grant him flight, which can make him an even deadlier opponent, able to snipe at enemies from above. Since he is a griffin, Ashred can also manipulate clouds. Equipment Ashred wields a uniquely named Anti-Material/Machine rifle called Sight to the Blind and carries a large revolver in a holster for fighting in close combat. Relationships Ripple -''' Ashred watched Ripple fight in the gladitorial games held in Hornsmith. He frequently calls him Two-Kick or just Rip, nicknames he had before he changed his life. Ripple and Ashred have become friends overtime, often poking fun at one another. They work well together during firefights. '''Traffic - Ashred is fond of the merchant and was employed by her before joining Ripple on his journeys. He is also very protective of her and respects her for how she treated him whilst under her employ. Cutter - Cutter is one of the driving forces for Ashred, his desire to find answers to his brother's fate are what drove him to join Ripple. Hate - Ashred despises Hate, loathing the Paragon for his betrayal and attempt to kill or capture both himself and his brother. He wishes to capture Hate and find out what happened to Cutter. Notes He works for whoever holds his contract. This is a reference to Charon in Fallout 3 Category:Characters Category:Griffin Category:Characters (Guise of Chaos)